Orsino's Little Elf Servant
by Haldir'sgirl1218
Summary: I wanted to write this it's a OrsinoX OC fic His indentured Servant Azalea wanted to help her master with his stress WARNING it is rated M for a reason well enjoy :)


**Disclaimer: OK so I'm obsessed with Dragon Age for now so I'm writing another fic enjoy. Oh yes I know there are no slaves in Kirkwall but she's an indentured servant so it's ok.**

Azalea walked into Orsino's office he was standing by the big window it seemed like he was there all day. She set the tray down trying not to disturb him from his work but her curiosity go the better of her and quite frankly she was worried."Master Orsino" she asked softly meek, timid, innocent earlier he was standing there "are you ok master?" she asked softly a blush on her cheeks she had a very big crush on him he was so beautiful and amazing.

He turned looking at her up and down "hmm?..yes I'm quite all right why do you ask?" He asked looking at the tray walking over to it he seemed to look at her with a glint in his eye he had grown fond of the girl and liked having her around even if she smelled like Azalea's all the time but maybe she just really liked the flower she was named after.

"You just seem so stressed" she said softly as a servant should do even though she was paid in learning magic that is. On the tray was warm tea, toast with honey, Azalea flowers and an orange already peeled. He took the tea and sipped it. Azalea stared at his soft, pink lips causing her to blush and bite her bottom lip till it reddened. "No more stressed than usual...Meredith is driving me crazy but she always did that I swear why can't she just give mages more freedom?" He said sighing softly rubbing his temples "Would you run me bath?" He asked.

Orsino drank more of his tea and ate some of his toast not really hungry but it was the thought that counted besides she was so sweet and kind. "Of course Master would..." she paused "I'll run the bath" she said softly not wanting to cause any awkwardness between them. Azalea went to his bath chambers off to the right of the room on the left was a door his sleeping chambers. She heated the water to the right temperature with a light fire spell that Orsino taught her and walked back out "It's done" she said softly. After she lit an Azalea scented candle that she gave him in the bathroom.

He smiled a bit she had that effect on him which he didn't mind he liked the company. "Thank you" he said " I don't know how long I'll be so check on me every now and then to make sure I'm not asleep " he said he was tired and he didn't want to take chances. Orsino stood from his chair and walked off to the bath undressing. His thick coats slipping from his slender shoulders he then took off the rest of his clothes getting in the tub he sighed as he got in the warm water it surrounded his body. Orsino closed his eyes but then opened them when he heard Azalea at the bath chamber doors.

"Master um may I h-h help release some stress?" she gasped face red that came out wronger then she planed he mad her fluster so bad. "N-n-n not in a-a-a dirty w-way"she studdered badly which happened when she was nervous. Her face beat her the tips of her ears red to. Azalea took a deep breath calming herself down she already made a fool of herself her eyes closed while she said the next sentence. "I meant like a neck message or a foot message a-after all you were on your feet all day" she said softly her voice hicked in her throat still blushing like mad.

He thought a moment he wouldn't mind a good shoulder rub or the fac that she was easy on the eyes. " Hmmm sure why not" he said smiling softly as she walked in slowly over to him her heart hammering out of her chest.

She kneeled gently behind him needing his shoulders he was so tense and knotted up her fingers were skilled as she moved them up and down along his spine and between his shoulder blades gently but firmly her hot breath hit the back of his elven ear it was shaky breathing like she was scared but she knew she wasnt just excited getting aroused by this moment but then again when ever she was around the elder mage she was aroused he made her tingle.

He closed his eyes feeling relaxed his breathing was quicking her fingers felt do good he started to get hard. Every touch soothing he noticed her breathing "Are you alright?" He asked moaning softly.

Azalea's breathing hicked in her throat "I-I-Im fine" she blushed he could feel the heat of her face on his neck as she continued to loosen him up. Azalea was wet between the legs Orsino's erection grew. She then stood "foot please" she said as she kneeled by his feet.

Orsino slowly lifted his foot up for her sinking down a little lower into the water half hiding his erection half examining her up and down. Azalea had bright purple eyes unique they mystified him. She had an hour glass figure her breasts a C cup her hips weren't to big at all they were a good size. Azalea had fair skin and an irish accent which long wavey red-orange hair she was indebted to the first enchanter because he saved her life when she was 18 she was almost gang raped and killed by thugs. She started working on his foot she stroked both thumbs upward, along the arch of his foot over and over. Orsino curled his toes as she worked magic so to speak on his aching sore feet he moaned louder his erection now poking out of the water a bit.

Azalea smiled softly as she continued with his right foot her pussy pulsing she wanted him so bad right now. Once she thought that one was good but she blushed "Master the other one" she said working on that foot. Orsino could take it no longer he reached up and grabbed her pulling her into the water she squeaked shocked and kissing her as he removed her soaking, wet dress removing her under clothes as he slid his his tongue into her mouth the bottom of his tongue pressed against hers as he moved it around he could tell she wasn't very good at kissing but he could teach her that he on the other hand was.

Orsino then slid a long, narrow, finger into her pulsing pussy his erection pressing into her thigh he wanted her so bad, but he could wait a little longer. Azalea broke the kiss moaning panting for air her heart pounded against his chest. Orsino went a bit deeper into her pussy curling his finger up rubbing against her clit her moans became half articles of his name.

He quickly pulled away wanting to be inside her when she came. Orsino hadn't done this in many many years but he knew what he was doing. The elder mage gently pushed the head of his throbbing cock against her opening. Azalea's legs spreaded a little as he pushed deep inside her inch by inch her tightness of her walls was so good against his throbbing cock. Orsino kissed her again his hands at her hips as he thrusted into her he guided her all the way up to his head and shoved her back down to the hilt of his cock he did this e few more times he was using all his built up sexual frustration or energy. Azalea moaned out each time it was to much she would come any minute.

Orsino could feel the heat building him his stomach his heart hammered his erection throbbed he was almost there he was panting and he groaned loudly as he thrusted frantically into her as his body spasm out and he rode through his orgasm as she came also crying out in pleasure her walls pulsed around his throbbing cock. This was better then most his fantasies about her he panted as his cock went limp inside her and he pulled out she stared at him both panting her eyes lusty and she kissed him gently not with urgency like earlier.

"M-M-Master Orsino a-a-are you sure that was o" he cut her off kissing her "Yes Azalea" he purred out and got up helping her out of the tub and got them both wrapped in towels he helped her to his bedroom and they laid on the big, huge bed he cuddled into her. The elder mage smiled and kissed her head she was passed out "I love you" she muttered in her sleep she had loved him for a very long time he smiled and closed his eyes he didn't need to say anything back he knew she knew he felt the same way.

**Endnote:I hope you all enjoyed it I really loved all the detail I put in it R&R thanks :)**


End file.
